PROM?
by Married With The Prime
Summary: Saat-saat terakhir berkumpul bersama teman seperjuangan, saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disuka dan sebuah kesempatan untuk mendapat cinta yang baru. Would you go to prom with me? "Ajari aku berdansa" Can I have this dance? SasuSaku slight GaaSaku Enjoy It! :


**PROM?**

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto udah tak beli dari Om Masashi Kishimoto :D *di smack down sama Om Masashi***

**.**

**Prom? Bener-bener asli milik Midnight Orchestra**

**.**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, EYD hancur lebur, alur tidak rapi, OOC, typo(s) a lot.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasusaku with some GaaSaku**

**.**

**Sumarry : Saat-saat terakhir berkumpul bersama teman seperjuangan, saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disuka dan sebuah kesempatan untuk mendapat cinta yang baru. | Would you go to prom with me? | "Ajari aku berdansa" | Can I have this dance? |**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**ENJOY IT! :D**

**PROM Ep.1 : PROM Planning  
**

Prom, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Prom Nite adalah sebuah kalimat yang diambil dari dua kata bahasa inggris yang berarti Promenade dan Night, yang berarti jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman di malam hari. Tapi semakin hari prom diartikan sebagai sebuah pesta perpisahan setiap tahunnya atau bisa dikatakan pesta kelulusan. Atau juga sebagai momen-momen terakhir berkumpul bersama teman-teman seperjuangan, bisa juga saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disuka, melihat sekaligus berpamitan ke mantan, dan kesempatan untuk mendapat cinta yang baru sebagai pasangan di Prom Nite.

.

.

.

_Kelas XII-3 _

Seorang wanita separuh baya tengah berbicara panjang lebar didepan kelas. Sesekali sebuah penghapus melayang dari tangannya dan mendarat sempurna di puncak kepala berwarna kuning. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, kepala sekolah KIHS.

"Saya tahu, ujian nasional sudah berlalu tapi perjuangan kalian tak berhenti sampai disini. Masih ada ujian masuk universitas yang harus kalian tempuh. Maka dari itu jangan terlena dengan liburan panjang ini, kalian harus terus belajar" kata Tsunade menasehati

"Kalau belajar terus lama-lama bisa botak kepalaku, aduuuuh~"

BLETAK! Sudah kali ke berapa penghapus itu 'membelai' kepala kuning Naruto. Tampaknya Tsunade-sensei memiliki satu lusin penghapus dilacinya.

"Jangan mengeluh, Naruto! Kau bisa lulus saja itu sudah suatu keajaiban!" omel Tsunade-sensei yang disambut dengan gelak tawa seisi kelas. "O iya anak-anak, tahun ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan Prom" kalimat Tsunade barusan disambut dengan sorak-sorai bahagia dari seluruh penghuni kelas. "Dan sekolah telah memilih empat orang siswa sebagai panitia pokok prom dan mereka adalah, Haruno Sakura sebagai ketua, Sasuke Uchiha sebagai wakil ketua, Sabaku no Temari sebagai sekretaris dan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai bendahara serta seksi-seksi yang lain" Ketika Tsunade-sensei akan bicara lagi bel istirahat telah berbunyi. "Sekian, kalian boleh istirahat"

What the—sepertinya author merasakan hawa yang sangat gelap. Mari kita selidiki sumber hawa gelap ini. Tunggu … semakin ke belakang, hawanya semakin gelap. Ternyata hawa gelap ini berasal dari dua orang yang duduk dibelakang kelas. Yang satu berambut soft pink dan yang satu berambut dark blue bermodel emo. Sorot mana keduanya seolah berkata ga-sudi-gue-kerja-bareng-loe. Siapa mereka? Anak TK pun tahu siapa mereka, mereka adalah Haruno Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha.

FYI, Haruno Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah duo populer di KIHS. Walaupun Sakura hanya murid beasiswa, sifatnya yang ceria, baik hati, ramah tamah dan tidak sombong itu membuat orang lain menyukainya disamping otaknya yang jenius tentunya. Banyak kaum adam yang mengejar-ngejar untuk menjadi kekasih Haruno Sakura. Namun, para pejuang cinta harus gigit jari tatkala sang putri mengumumkan perihal kekasih hatinya. Sabaku no Gaara lah pria yang beruntung itu. Pria rambut merah dengan iris jade yang berhasil mempesona sang putri gulali. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha corp. Perusahaan besar pemegang kendali perekonomian Konoha saat ini, memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik dari Haruno sakura. Jangankan ceria, hanya wajah datar yang terpatri di wajah tampannya setiap hari. Baik hati? Hahahaha, jangan kau tanya. Tidak pernah! Ramah tamah? Kau bercanda? Pernahkah kau melihat ia tersenyum pada orang lain? Tidak! 'Hn' adalah kata favoritnya saat berbicara dengan orang lain, benar-benar pelit kata. Tidak sombong? Sungguh, kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa. Kau pasti tahukan harga diri seorang Uchiha? Sangat tinggi. Bahkan melebihi planet mars (Author lebay-gampar). Tapi Tuhan memang adil, kalau ada sisi jelek pasti ada sisi bagusnya. Parasnya yang menawan adalah anugerah Tuhan yang paling nyata. Tak ayal ia selalu digilai oleh para wanita didalam dan diluar sekolah (?). Satu fakta lagi yang perlu kalian tahu, bahwa Haruno Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutan! Nah lho..

"Sial, amat aku harus kerja bareng ayam" kata Sakura

"Memangnya kau saja yang sial? Aku bahkan serasa dikutuk karena harus bekerja sama denganmu!" kata Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sakura.

"Dasar ayam kurang ajar!"

"Jidat lebar cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang ayam?"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Ayam sinting!"

"Jidat!"

"Ayam!"

"Sakura?" panggil sebuah suara diambang pintu.

"Jidat!"

"Ayam!"

"Sakura?" suara tadi meninggi dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian yang sang empunya nama.

"Eh, Gaara-kun? Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos

"Hm, tidak juga. Jadi ke kantin bersama Sakura-chan?" tanya Gaara

"Um, iya" Setelah keluar dari kelas beberapa meter jauhnya, Gaara sempat menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kantin sekolah. Tempat paling ramai melebihi pasar ikan jika saat istirahat. Banyak orang rela berdesakan karena perut mereka sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Seorang gadis manis berambut pink tengah duduk sembari menyedot jus stroberinya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Didepannya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah mengunyah tahu isi sambil membaca novel pembunuhan. Berkali-kali mata emeraldnya berputar melihat sekeliling kantin. Ada Lee yang makan dengan mengobarkan semangat mudanya, Shikamaru yang tertidur di meja, dan ada Chouji yang makan seperti ayam, tidak pernah rapi. Lihat saja nasinya berceceran dimana-mana. Ewh, menjijikan!

Apa tadi Ayam? Oh, jangan buat Sakura mengingat wajah pemuda Uchiha itu. Jangaan! No! Tapi kok, tumben sekali ia tidak ke kantin apa dombet tebalnya sudah kemps karena sering diduduki? Batin Sakura, aahh….mana mungkin dia kan ka- "KYAAAAA…SASUKE-SAMA!" lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika seorang gadis berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki kantin. Secepat kilat tempat Sasuke duduk sudah dikerubungi oleh cewek-cewek kecentilan yang tergabung dalam Sasuke Fans Club. Kau tahu betapa berisiknya mereka? Mereka itu sangat berisik. Langsung saja Sakura menggeret lengan Gaara keluar dari kantin menuju taman belakang. Setelah sampai mereka duduk disebuah bangku beton dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin disini saja" kata Sakura

"Oh, ya sudah" kata Gaara "O iya Sakura-chan, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kita tak bisa bertemu"

Sakura terkesiap, "Lho kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Suna menemui editor novelku" kata Gaara

'Oiya ya, bagaimana kau bisa lupa Sakura. Kekasihmu ini adalah penulis novel' rutuk Sakura dalam hati

"Uh, iya baiklah. Mungkin aku juga akan sibuk karena aku harus mempersiapkan prom sekolah. Dan kau tahu sendiri aku ketuanya tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan datang saat prom" ujar Sakura

"I'm promise my princess" kata Gaara sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil dipipi Sakura. "Sepertinya sudah masuk. Ayo Sakura, kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Gaara yang disambut dengan anggukkan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura tampak lesu hari ini padahal ia adalah gadis yang ceria. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan kembali menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Tindakan Sakura ini membuat teman-temannya gusar.

"Hei Forehead, kenapa kau?" tanya Ino sahabatnya

"Aku tak apa-apa, Ino" jawab Sakura

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Apa kau punya masalah?" Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Apa bocah ayam itu membuatmu frustrasi lagi?" tanya Ino "Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Sakura "Lalu apa masalahmu, Sakura? Apakah ini tentang Gaara?" Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. "Ceritakan padaku Sakura kalau itu mengganggumu" kata Ino. Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang mengganggunya. Sudah dua hari lamanya Gaara pergi tapi tak satupun sms atau telepon yang mampir dihapenya. Biasanya kalau ia pergi pasti ia akan sering mengiriminya sms. "Mungkin ia sibuk Sakura" jawab Ino pendek. Mau tak mau Sakura membenarkan perkataan Ino tadi. "Ayolah Sakura, tidak disms Gaara dua hari itu bukan berarti kiamat kan? Ingat kau masih mempunyai tanggung jawab besar lho, prom sekolah kita. Jangan sampai gagal karena moodmu yang jelek itu" kata Ino "Ganbatte ne!" Dalam hati Sakura sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang baik dan perhatian seperti Ino.

TING….TENG…TONG…._Panggilan kepada para panitia prom sekolah untuk segera kumpul di ruang klub kesenian. Terima kasih._ TING…TENG…TONG

"Ino, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Sakura.

.

.

.

_Ruang Klub Kesenian_

"Permisi, maaf terlambat" ujar Sakura saat masuk kedalam ruang kesenian.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, kami juga baru mulai" kata Temari

"Bisa-bisanya seorang ketua terlambat" Sakura mengenal betul pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Sasuke Uchiha. Pernyataan tadi hanya mendapat senyuman sengak dari Sakura.

"Karena sudah berkumpul semua, mari kita mulai rapatnya" ajak Hinata

Selama kurang lebih 3 jam bermusyawarah, akhirnya para panitia mencapai kata mufakat. Mulai dari tema, dekorasi, makanan, dresscode, sampai DJ yang akan mereka sewa untuk memeriahkan prom nanti. Sekitar jam lima sore rapat selesai. Di ruang kesenian hanya ada Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang membahas tentang anggaran prom.

"Ano..Sakura-chan, kau pulang dengan siapa? Kau kan tidak membawa motor, mana hari sudah gelap" tanya Hinata

"Aku nanti pulang pakai bus umum saja, Hinata" kata Sakura

"Um, Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku sudah dijemput. Aku duluan ya" kata Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Seorang gadis pink tengah berjalan sendiri menyusuri terotoar menuju sebuah halte. Arloji pink yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Sakurapun hanya berharap masih ada bus yang lewat untuk mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Namun, tiga puluh menit berlalu dan tak ada satupun bus umum yang lewat. Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan menambah kesan horror di halte tempat Sakura berdiri. Tiba-tiba aja sebuah Lamborghini Aventador berwarna hitam mengkilap menepi mendekati Sakura. Berbagai pikiran negative mulai meracuni otaknya. Dan pikiran itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kaca mobil itu perlahan-lahan turun, menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Sasuke?" 'Oh, Kami-sama. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali harus bertemu dengannya dua kali' kata Sakura dalam hati

"Hn" jawabnya singkat

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat saja" jawabnya "Masuklah, kuantar kau" Bagaikan tersengat listrik. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang **kau-tahu-sendiri-** **bagaimana- orangnya** berbaik hati untuk mengantar seorang **gadis** pulang. Padahal ia selalu menganggap para gadis itu berisik dan gadis yang akan diantarnya pulang adalah yang paling berisik daripada fansnya. Ada yang salah dengan otakmu Sasuke?

"Tidak usah Sasuke, aku tak mau berhutang budi padamu. Aku naik bus umum saja"

"Sudahlah, tak apa" kata Sasuke

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke. Jangan paksa aku untuk naik mobilmu ayam!" kata Sakura dengan suara tinggi. "Pergilah"

"Hei, jidat bodoh!" Sakura sukses mendarat kan deathglare pada Sasuke atas perkataannya barusan. "Ini sudah jam berapa? Mustahil akan ada bus yang lewat. Terserah kau sajalah, aku tadi sudah berbaik hati menawarimu tumpangan dan kau menolak. Ya sudah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau berita besok pagi tentang seorang gadis yang tewas di halte karena diperkosa pada saat menunggu bus" kata Sasuke menaku-nakuti. Segera saat Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tunggu ayam, antar aku" kata Sakura angkuh. ZOOM! Lihatlah, lengkungan kecil bibir Uchiha muda saat gadis permen karet itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Selama perjalanan keheningan merajai keduanya. Keduanya terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Sakura berbicara hanya untuk memberi petunjuk arah pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih. Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah diantar, menawari Sasuke mampir dulu namun ditolaknya karena sudah larut, lalu menatap mobil hitam Sasuke yang menjauh meninggalkan rumah Sakura, lalu masuk ke rumah.

"Tadaima" ucap Sakura saat memasuki rumah

"Okaeri" jawab seorang wanita cantik dari arah dapur, Haruno Aya. Ibu Sakura. Dirumah itu, Sakura hanya tinggal berdua bersama Ibunya. Ayahnya bekerja diluar kota, tepatnya di pengeboran minyak lepas pantai jadi jarang pulang."Tadi pulang diantar siapa?" tanyanya ketika Sakura sedang mengambil segelas air es dari dalam kulkas.

"Oh, hanya teman, Kaa-san" jawab Sakura "Tumben kau tak diantar Gaara" tanya Kaa-sannya lagi "Kaa-san lupa ya, Gaara kan sedang pergi ke Suna" jelas Sakura "O iyaya, Kaa-san lupa. Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu setelah itu kita makan malam bersama" kata Ibunya "Baik, Kaa-san".

_Sementara itu di Komplek Perumahan Uchiha…._

"Hei bocah, sejak kapan jarak dari rumah ke mini market memakan waktu selama dua jam?" tanya Itachi dari ruang tv saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke rumah. "Hn, nih" kata Sasuke seraya melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Itachi. "Yah, es krim Woles ku!" kata Itachi ketika melihat es krimnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi "Sasuke, tanggung jawab!". Sasuke langsung mendeath-glare anikinya itu. "Iya-iya aku makan, makasih Sasu-chan" kata Itachi begitu melihat deathglare imoutonya. "Sasuke, kau keluyuran kemana tadi?" tanya Itachi "Tidak, aku hanya habis mengantar Sakura" jawabnya "Sakura?" Slap, Sasuke langsung sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia melihat ke arah anikinya, diwajahnya sudah terukir jelas sebuah seringai yang paling menyebalkan menurut Sasuke. "Sakura ya? Dia seorang gadis, kan? Wah, ternyata imouto ku sudah besar rupanya" kata Itachi yang mulai timbul niatnya untuk menjahili imoutonya. Ledekan demi ledeka meluncur indah dari bibir Itachi membuat Sasuke merah padam. Dan ledekkan itu ditutup dengan terhempasnya tubuh Itachi di sofa dengan posisi tidak elit oleh Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

Halo, Minnaaaaaa-san!  
Saya kembali lagi dengan Fanfict baru :D *dadah-dadah*  
Setelah sekian lama hilang sekarang saya publish lagi XD Semoga saja pada suka ya sama Fanficnya :)

Mind to Review? Mau ya? *puppy eyes*


End file.
